Dream into a reality
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: A young girl in College finds out that her dreams aren't really dreams...They're preminetions from a different timeline. What happens when she finds out that only she is the key to making peace between England And America? Can she truly make them stop fighting or will she end up being a build up to their troubles?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Alright this will be a ten chapter story that I already have planned in my head. I don t own anything but my idea and the oc s well to a point. They re supposed to represent people that I personally know. So Enjoy : )  
>Chapter one - lying to the liars<p>Ever get the feeling that you re living a double life? Well I know I sure as hell have. Every night for months I ve had a continuous dream until it became my life. You may not believe me, you may not think I m being truthful but this is my life and this is what truly happened to me. My name is Sola Monta and this is how I became a victim of a heart broken murder. It all started when I was going home from being at college. It was summer break and I really missed the mindless bickering that my family always had. So I wanted to surprise them by coming home a bit earlier than I would have. But I was pushed into the grass by someone only to see who looked like Italy from Hetalia followed by Germany who was yelling at Italy. I shook my head and I started to get up only to have Japan help me up the rest of the way.<p>

I thanked him before I saw him go after Germany and Italy, I looked towards the way that they ran and shook my head. I didn t understand why I was seeing what I did. I continued to walk only to be shoved into the road by someone. Only to see that it was Alfred who had pushed me into the road, before I could even get out of the road I knocked out.

When I woke up, I realized it was just a dream, I had only dreamt of seeing them. I was still going through college and I was still alive Thankfully. I went through my day before sleeping again, when I slept again I woke in a hospital bed with Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones on the side of the bed.

Ow what the hell happened to me? Was the first thing that came to mind

Well love You were rudely thrown into the road by my accomplice who let you get hit by a car. Arthur said shaking his head I didn t want to seem like I knew them so I faked being confused. And you two are? I asked

Oh pardon my bad manners miss I m Darren and this twit here is Damen. Arthur lied

Uh huh. Well I m Nora. Nice to meet the two of you. I lied.

Two can play the lying game, and I had gone to college to get extra lessons on how to become and actress so I knew how to mask my real emotions towards someone. After talking a bit with the two of them I was given a checkup by a nurse before I signed myself out of the hospital. I then went home only to get stopped by Arthur.

Why don t we accompany you to where you re going? It s the least that both of us can do for having you be in the hospital for two weeks.

Two weeks? Seriously oh well. I shook my head with a fake smile. I ll be fine, thanks for the offer anyways Darren.

I then left and went up a big hill to where I lived with my five sisters and mother. I went inside and the living room was empty. Usually I d see my younger sister Mary on the lap top near the TV and either Gena or Rosa on the Ps3 but nope. No one was in the living room, so I went down to the basement which was used as a bed room for Rosa and Martha. I didn t see either one in the basement so I went back upstairs and up to the second floor to my mother s bed room that was at the top of the steps.

I forced the door open to find no one there. It didn t even smell like nicotine which it ALWAYS smelled like it since my mother smoked. I sighed and I went up to the third floor hoping I d find someone, but I didn t. The room that Mary, Gena and Angela slept in was dark and quiet, so I rushed down to the kitchen and I saw two notes. One note saying that they all went to New York for the year and would be back when they could. The second one was informing me that I had a credit card that I would be given 900 dollars to use while I was at the house and they found two people to keep me company so I wouldn t be lonely.

I threw the papers out and placed the card in my pocket. I then waited to see who my brilliant mother thought could possibly give me company only to see Arthur and Alfred come on to the porch. OH HELL NO! I placed my back into the door as I heard Alfred knock on the door.

GO AWAY! I yelled

Nora? Arthur asked confused

I SAID GO AWAY! I yelled

But it didn t work, after a few tries the door busted open and I went flying towards the couch. I composed myself and I ran to my room before they could even see me. I heard Arthur and Alfred arguing in the kitchen about how to deal with what happened. But it didn t help my situation, I hid in the one place I felt the safest in My own room. That was the biggest mistake that day, I didn t have an actual door so someone could tell if there was someone in my room. The first to find me was Arthur, or Darren since he apparently didn t trust me with his real name.

Why are you two here? Is all I asked him as I sat on my bed.

We were told by a lady who lived here that we had to watch over her middle child who was coming back from College in California. Neither Damen and I knew that you were that girl. It never came to us that you d be that girl.

I scoffed a bit. Yeah right, just take him and get out. I don t need anyone to keep me company . I m happy to be alone here. I said crossing my arms looking away from him. I m twenty freakin years old I d thought my mother would at least be smart enough to know that I can handle being in a house alone. Which if I ever did get lonely Which I totally doubt, I have a half brother I can walk to plus I have a friend who lives in town. I m not totally alone here so leave.

He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. I m sorry but we already promise your mother that we d look after you.

I shoo d his hand off of my shoulder, I disliked being touched by people I didn t know personally, before I got up. Well then, looks like you two are going to have to try to keep up with me. I m a pretty quick runner and I know this place better than you two so keep on your feet Arthur Kirkland. I said with a bit of a smirk before I left my room.

I rushed out and I barely manages to get away from Alfred before leaving and running down the hill. Yeah, your probably wondering why right? Well I m going to go see my half brother Miguel, he s the only person who I can really trust and if I can spend the time off that I have for the summer there then I won t need to worry about Arthur and Alfred. As I reach the bottom I see both guys struggling to get down the hill. I laugh a bit and I look for traffic before crossing twice and running again. As I past a gas station I see my elder brother, his wife and their daughter walking so I rush up to them and leap hug my elder brother.

So I see you didn t abandon me like momma did. I said with a grin

Whoa! Oh hey Sola Mom told me you d be back sometime this month. He said with a smile

Yep But I m pissed she got two guys to baby sit me. I m twenty I don t need that crap. I said sadly still holding on to him

Can you get off me? He asked

I did and I hugged his wife before babynapping their daughter hugging her. She clinged to me like normal. I smiled as I saw the guys finally catching up to me.

Bro, I m just curious, for the two months that I have off for summer break can I PLEASE stay with you three? I asked as they got closer to me

Miguel looked to his wife and his wife smiled. Sure-no. They said at the same time.

I glared at my brother. Why don t you want me there? I asked annoyed as I gave my niece back to his wife

You make me look like an idiot. He said with his arms crossed

Well maybe if you place more effort into what you do it wouldn t be a problem. Plus while dad still had a normal job you had the same chance s I had to get the knowledge that I do. But no. You chose to play your stupid video games and hang out with stupid people because that s just how you are. If you want to blame anyone for how you are now blame yourself for not taking lessons from dad When dad was around. I said the last part sadly.

Yeah well . He said before he shook with anger.

No come back this time bro?...Not surprised. I said with a shrug

Sola, why don t you come by in a few days, the four of us can hang out. His wife said with a grin

Miya, as much as I love you and Linda to pieces, I don t think my brother wants to see me any time soon. I think I got a very weak spot in him I can just tell from his eyes.

Miguel then tried to swing at me. I just grabbed his wrist and grinned. Again with this? How many times will you try this before you learn that you can t harm me anymore brother?

Sola you have no idea how much I hate you for taking those lessons from dad.

I think I do but I don t care. If I didn t have the figure and the high pitched voice I minus well be called a guy. But I don t think that s the whole point here You just can t handle that you have a younger sister who can do things mechanically better than you can. Well guess what bro three words. Deal. . I said before I let his arm go.

He then just walked off as Linda wanted to be held by me again. I did and I smiled at her.

He s a big meanie huh? I asked her

Yeah! Linda said nodding her head

I grinned. Wanna take a walk with me Linda?

Up! She said looking to me hopefully

I laughed. Alright. We ll walk.

So I walked with Miya and Linda for a bit before we got to their street then I handed Linda off to Miya and started to walk to my friend John s place. I knocked on his door to see him smiling at me.

Hey Sola, long time no see! How s college for ya? He asked as he hugged me

Heya John, College is good, but I was hoping to see my family home, only ended up with two twits as baby sitters. I said as I pointed to Arthur and Alfred

He looked to me weirdly. Why do you need baby sitters for? He asked confused

That s what I m wondering! I ve NEVER needed one ever! Sure I ve had family watch over me but that s family not two strangers I have no clue if I could trust.

He then let me in and the two guys as I saw that he had magic cards EVERYWHERE. I grinned at him

Still collecting I see.

Saying that I stopped at some point in time? He said with a smile

I grinned. True, So how s life been for you, still working at the store?

Yeah, I m the Manager there now. Its going great. I ve been trading Pokemon cards like crazy though Oh that reminds me! John said with a smile. I ve been wondering when I would see you next and I know that your birthday was three weeks ago so I got you this.

He went into the kitchen area and he brought out a plushie of Froakie. I looked to him shocked before I hugged him tightly.

You are totally awesome!

He laughed. Yeah I know you ve been eyeing this plushie for years.

I grinned and hugged it. Its adorable! How could you say no to this adorable froggie!?

Just as easily as I said no to your sister. John said with a shrug

I sighed. Yeah True. Angela still can t stand things that remind her of you.

Its been three years, she needs to get over herself.

I know, but this is the same girl who was a twit to date online more than once and get emotional over stupid crap.

And you haven t? He asked raising an eyebrow at me

Psh, I m not stupid. I ve never once EVER dated and I don t plan on doing so until I finish college in Cali. Once I get a solid job then I ll think about it. School is just too important to me to think about a love life.

He patted my head. Now you re the smart one.

I know.

He then went to his computer and keyed up something before he looked at me with a weird face making me laugh.

Seriously John? Why do you always do that?

Because I know it makes you laugh. You ve lived such a depressed pressured life you need to laugh some-how. He said with a shrug

I smiled. Point proven Alright, So what did you have planned for today?

Nothing really. I don t work Did you want to play magic while you re here?

I grinned. Sure, can I go up against the hydra?

If I can find the deck.

I laughed and smiled I miss this a lot. Three years of being gone and the only person I can be myself around his my big sister s ex what is wrong here? 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up after that, went to school like usual and did my work before I passed out on my bed that night. I woke up still in John s place but we were playing Magic. I made a new all forest deck before we played, Arthur and Alfred hadn t said a word and I could tell that John was ignoring them like I was. Which I was cool with, we played three games before I left. I walked home and I met up with a guy I used to go to school with he placed his arm on my shoulder.

Hey Sola, you re out a bit late.

Oh Hey weirdo, you always seem to scare the hell outta me. Why? I asked looking to him

He just shrugged. I guess I m a silent ninja.

I laughed since he did a pose. Psh, as if Marco. If you re a ninja that makes your cousin Lawrence is a knight.

Oh hell no! Marco said shaking his head

I laughed even more. Well then don t call yourself a ninja. I said placing my hands in my pockets.

He glared at me a bit. I grinned and teased him a bit

N aww is the little kid angry at me. I said in a baby voice

Stop it Sola. I know you dealt with little kids in high school but c mon give me a break. Marco said shaking his head.

I laughed and grinned. Yeah well sometimes I feel like I was babysitting you in 12th grade for how you were acting.

His face went red. Y-You were not!

Oh really, do you want proof on that or are you going to man up to your faults? I asked curiously

I m telling you that you didn t!

I smirked a bit. uh-huh So the time that you sat next to me at lunch in Tech trying to cut yourself with a plastic fork because your girlfriend dumped you means nothing to you? I asked

His face got brighter. N-Nope.

I looked away from him and sighed. Oh and let s not forget graduation day both high school and Tech. You talked to me and tried to kill yourself those times too.

He sighed. Alright, alright Enough already Sola Damn. I didn t think you d remember all of that.

You were honestly my only friend then. What else was I supposed to do? Let you kill yourself over one girl? That girl wasn t even pretty so I say that killing yourself wasn t worth it.

How would you know if a girls pretty or not? Marco asked confused

Other than the fact that I m a girl and I m Bi sexual What else do you need as proof? I asked curiously

He placed his hands up in defense. None Sorry I asked.

Well I need to get home. See you later Marco.

Yeah, see ya Sola.

He then left and I started to cross the street only to get stopped by Miya who told me she d take me up the hill. So I got in the back seat next to Linda who kept poking my eyes and she dropped me off just to pick up the neighbor. I thanked her before I went inside, I made dinner which I chose to do something simple before I went to my room to go on my home laptop. I went on to my favorite sight to talk to an old friend who lived in Canada who I ve been role playing with until both of us fall asleep. Her then me, when I woke up I heard Alfred and Arthur. I was NOT pleased. I brushed my hair before I went down the steps and threw it right at Alfred s head.

SHUT. UP! It is only 9 in the morning. I ve only had four hours of sleep, so unless you want to be murdered I suggest you shut the hell up and argue outside or something. I said annoyed before I went back up to my room to sleep some more.

I didn t hear them anymore which made me smile. I slept until around one and I got up feeling a lot better. I went down stairs to eat a pop tart before I saw that neither one of them were around so I went on the ps3 to play Diablo 3. I got to fighting Azmodamn when they came into the house. They stopped talking to watch me play, once I defeated the boss I paused it and stretched before I saw the time. It was around 9 pm. So I started to find something to eat.

Nora If that s even your name. Alfred asked

Psh, you heard many people call me a different name, so unless you two want to confess on why you lied to a chick I suggest you leave me alone. I said looking to him

Arthur He didn t want you to know who we were. Alfred said rubbing the back of his head

Yeah I saw that Alfred Jones. This might sound weird to you and the British git out in the living room, but I knew about you guys way before you two even introduced yourselves.

Arthur figured that out yesterday when you called him by his real name. Alfred said with a smile

Alright then So let s restart this shall we.

Alright. He said before he took a deep breath. Hey I m Alfred. Nice to meet you.

Like wise Alfred, I m Sola. I said with a smile

So, what I was going to ask you is this, how come you know mostly guys aren t girls supposed to be friends with mainly girls? He asked curiously

I rose an eyebrow at him. Why would I be friends with girls when I live with six at home? Do you want me to go on a murder spree Mr. Jones? I asked curiously

He rose an eyebrow at me. How would you do that?

I m very skillful with the swords that are on display in the living room. Plus cooking all the time, I ve learned to use knives as weapons as well. I said as I went into the freezer.

I got a small meal out and heated it up. He didn t say anything as I did which made me grin a bit.

Cat got your tongue Alfred? I asked curiously

He just left me in the kitchen and went into the living room. I laughed and I took my food into the living room and ate as I played again. I finished the game with both boys leaning against my shoulders. So I slowly moved and I went up to my own bed. I couldn t believe they were being so peaceful while I played. The next day I was dragged out of bed by Alfred who said he wanted to take me to the beach. I couldn t say no so I got my swim suit on under a pair of jean shorts and a tank top with an over t-shirt. The three of us went to the beach and it was alright until Alfred picked me up and literally threw me in the water after I told him not to. I told him I had my reasoning s which I won t ever tell. But they found out the hard way that I had hydrophobia and that I couldn t swim. I drowned that day. 


	3. Chapter 3

?Chapter three: Apologies and awkward moments

When I woke up my throat hurt, so I stayed in the dorm that day and made sure to contact my teachers telling them I caught the flu. I then went back to sleep after eating something small and drinking water. When I woke up in the dream I began to cough as I sat up. I felt someone rub my back as I did, I saw that it was Arthur who looked concerned.

Are you going to be okay love? He asked worried

I nodded my head sadly Where s the idiot? I asked

At the car, he said that he didn t care that you drowned. He said with a sigh

I sighed and got up only to fall back. I was waiting to hit the sand but I felt two arms hold me up. I looked behind me to see Arthur. I blushed and smiled a little.

U-Um Thanks Arthur.

No problem love. He said with a smile

He helped me up and he took me to the car. I was told to sit in the back so I did, as I did I saw that Alfred never said a word to me. Once I was taken home I didn t say anything to either guy as I got clothes to take a shower before I cried in it. I just held on to the wall as I did until I was calm enough to clean myself. Then I got out dried myself and placed my new clothes on. I went to my room afterwards and I went on my laptop to talk to my weird friend again. She told me about her boyfriend and I told her about my boy problems. She apparently envied me I didn t understand why.

She and I talked for a good four hours before I heard a knock on the door. I moved the curtain that I had as a door to see that it was Arthur who was there. I smiled a bit.

Yes Arthur, what can I do for you?

It seemed like he was holding something back, but I couldn t figure out what.

Sola, I d like to ask you if you wanted to go out tonight Just the two of us. He asked nervously

I blinked my eyes a bit and blushed. U-Um S-Sure I I d like that.

He then left after he kissed my cheek. I touched where he kissed me and blushed. No other guy has ever done that to me. I go back into my room and I change into a black skirt and blouse along with my sandals. I told my friend about the date with Arthur and she told me not to have too much fun. I rolled my eyes and I closed my laptop. I went down stairs to see that Arthur was wearing his punk clothing Which I always fan girled over, and would always keep to myself about. He blushed when he saw me.

Are you ready Sola? He asked

I nodded my head with a smile. He and I left the house and he took me to a black neon. It reminded me of a car my mother used to have before she had to get rid of it for a reason she never told us girls about. He opened the passenger side door before helping me in before closing the door and going to the driver s side. I made sure to have my seat belt on before he started the car, as he started the car I heard fall out boy coming out of the radio.

The British guy likes fall out boy? I asked with a grin

Is there a problem with me liking a good band? He asked curiously as he drove

Nope, not at all. Fall out boy is one of my favorite bands next to my chemical Romance and Panic! At the disco.

You don t seem like a girl to be in to rock music. He said looking to me at a red light

I laughed a bit. Looks can be deceiving Arthur.

I m seeing that as Alfred and I watch over you. He said as he turned to face me

Speaking of that, you two do a shitty job of watching over a twenty year old. I said crossing my arms. If you two are supposed to keep me company then at least have the Curtesy to be there when I wake up.

He winced a bit. I apologize love, we had to make sure the people we knew, knew we weren t going to be where we usually were for a few months.

You mean the other representatives of the countries? I m not stupid Arthur I know you represent England and I know Alfred represents America. As well as Francis representing France, Feliciano representing Italy, Ludwig representing Germany, Lovino representing Southern Italy, Antonio representing Spain, Ivan representing Russia, Yao representing China and Kiku representing Japan Must I go on Arthur? I asked as I used my fingers to keep track as I spoke while he drove

He was quiet. How come you know about us? He asked curiously after five minutes

A little thing called the internet you all are known as anime characters Arthur. You DO have fan girls you pair you with Alfred, Francis, Mathew and A few others. I said looking to him with a smirk

Who do you pair me with? He asked curiously

I scoffed. That crap isn t for me, I don t believe in love. It s just some made up emotion that people get. Sure people get sexual desires for each other and lust for someone s body but actually loving someone No one can really say that they re in love without truly accepting who they are which from what I noticed No one really ever does. I said looking out the window.

Is that so What if someone showed you how to love yourself? He asked

I rolled my eyes. That d be a miracle, there s so much wrong in my life .I m just better off in a stray jacket in a padded room for the rest of my life.

He left me alone after that. He and I reached a small restaurant that I never went to before for the date. He and I talked about bands and why I was in college for. It surprised him that I changed what I wanted because of something as stupid as religion.

so you re not Christian at all? He asked curiously

I shook my head and took out the pentagram necklace that I had hiding under my shirt.

I m a Wiccan witch in training. I said with a smile

Hm that s very interesting.

Oh don t you dare try to use me I ll knock your ass out faster than you can say scones. I said pointing my finger at him

He placed his hands up in defense. No, I wasn t thinking about that I was thinking about asking you if you wanted to learn the magic that I know of.

I rose an eyebrow at him. You want me to learn black magic?

If that s what you want call it. He said with a shrug

I will because that s what it is. There s black and white magic You use black magic which can cause negativity towards a person Arthur. I said leaning my arms against the table as I explained. Be it you or the person you cursed or what have you.

And you know this how? He asked curiously

I know this because it s in the book of shadows at my place, I honestly am the only person who was interested enough to read the entire thing. I said with a shrug

He looked to me shocked. Your mother informed us that you were a book worm and all, but she didn t tell us that detail.

Well my mother likes to let people do what they will with their heads when it comes to me. She knows that I act differently towards different people. I said placing my head against my hand that was leaning on the table.

So why did you freak out when you saw Alfred and I? He asked curiously

I blushed as I looked away from him. You know how you guys are all famous right? I asked

Yes, we all have to be careful thanks to Japan. He said annoyed

W-Well I just happen to be a fan girl of yours Arthur I m not going to lie. I was inwardly screaming like a fan girl when I saw you at first I just didn t know what to say or do. I said blushing as I looked down at my skirt messing with it nervously

He chuckled that went into a full blown out laugh. That s hilarious!

I wasn t going to show weakness, that s the last thing I needed. I just got up and slapped him on the face really hard before I left. I went past the car and start to walk home, I wasn t going to deal with bull shit if I didn t need to. Once again I ran into Miya who gave me a lift since she was going to get things for her house. I told her what I was doing out in the middle of nowhere before I cried into my hands. She hugged me once we got to the store. She and I went into the store and I felt like a kid again being around her. It was nice to be able to smile and laugh just to forget bad things. I then went home with Miya who hugged me again before leaving for her own. I went inside and it was just Alfred.

Has Arthur come back yet? I asked curiously

No He said he was going out tonight.

I sighed. Then I guess it s just us for dinner.

Cool!

I smiled a little and I made chicken salad. At first he didn t want to try it but after he tried a few methods to not think about how healthy it was he at it and surprisingly had seconds. He even went as far as doing the dishes for me. I thanked him and went to bed.

I hate Arthur right now, stupid ass git. 


	4. Chapter 4

?Chapter four: I can t take it anymore!

After dealing with Arthur s laughing at me I requested from my mom to have them removed, after explaining to my mom in tears she told me she d make sure they were gone the next morning. I woke up to silence and I smiled. No drama and no meanie faces to make me sad, I got myself together before I went downstairs to eat as I listened to my mp3 player. I then cleaned and did a few other chores before I collapsed on the couch face first. The house smelled like Lavender pine Sol and it looked nicer too, I closed my eyes for a few moments only to hear the annoying voice of Arthur coming into the house. I instantly got up and glared at him.

Get out. Was all I said

Love you know I can t allow that.

Fuck off and get the hell out! I said in a louder voice my patients with him were wearing very thin.

Love if I were to do that you d be stuck here alone. He said coming towards me

I SAID GET OUT! I yelled angered.

He stopped moving and he looked to me shocked. Love Do you really want that?

I looked away from him sadly. Yes I want to be isolated in this house until I got back to college in four weeks.

I soon then felt his hands tightly on my arms.

Was it because of what I did yesterday? He asked

I didn t say anything to him, I just pushed him away from me and went upstairs. I couldn t stand to look at him not after what happened the night before. I embarrassed myself in front of him and I won t ever let that happen again. I went to my room and I went on to Hotmail to talk to a friend of mine who lived in Minnesota. He wanted to Video chat so I allowed it, he saw the shitty mood I was in.

N aww, you look like a lost puppy Sola. He teased

Oh fuck off dude, I don t need your shit. I said coldly

So you really did get hurt by that guy. He said shocked

I nodded my head. I even called my mother about it. She should have told them to leave.

Well text her sis, you aren t going to know the truth until then.

I sighed and did. I instantly got a reply

Ops sorry forgot. Will do that now 3

I shook my head. She forgot why am I NOT surprised?

SOLA! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! Arthur yelled from the bottom of the steps

FUCK OFF YOU ASS! I M NOT GOING DOWN THERE YOU AREN T MY FATHER! I yelled back

My friend then just laughed. Nice language sis

I flipped him off. Shut it Kyle.

I soon heard him come up the steps and go into my room pulling me off of my bed. He dragged me out of my small room and pinned me to the wall outside of it. I blushed as I stared into his eyes.

Why did you talk to your mother?

I want you to leave, the only way for that to happen is if I go to the boss lady herself. I said seriously

His grip on my shoulder s tighten. I didn t think you d go this far just because I slipped.

Slipped?..I don t care if it was some stupid joke, what happened hurt Arthur. You have no idea how much I looked up to you as an idol and I actually pitied you for losing Alfred as your brother But now I get why he left your side. You re rude, insensitive and you don t think before you open that pirate mouth of yours. I said annoyed which turned into anger

He glared at me before he let go of me. What happened next woke my ass up .He slapped me in the face.

After that I barely slept and felt miserable I didn t talk to my usual friends. I faked a lot of my emotions and it wasn t until I actually went back home that I felt a de ja vu moment. Right when I should have been pushed down by Italy I saw him go towards me. I stopped him and I pulled him off to the side which then Germany and Japan stopped.

Thank vou for svoping this idiot. Germany said with a small smile

I nodded my head. No problem. I didn t want to be ran over by the stupid Italian. I said before I walked a bit more before I moved to the right when I saw Alfred running with Arthur & Francis behind him and behind them was fan girls.

Once all three of the guys hid I motioned for the fan girls who were looking for them to go towards traffic and down an ally way. Once they were gone I had an arm go around me. I instinctively grabbed the arm and I threw whoever it was over my shoulder to the ground to see that it was Francis.

Don t. EVER. Touch me Francis Bonnfoy. I said annoyed

Um Well thank you ma am for helping us. Arthur said getting out of hiding

Whatever Arthur You guys need to man up and tell them you aren t going to be with them. I said before I continued to walk to my mother s place.

What s your name anyways lady? Alfred asked

What s it to you? I asked curiously looking back to him

Just wondering. He said with a shrug

That I ll never tell strangers. I said with a grin before I left

Once I got home I was engulfed into a big hug from my sisters. I smiled and I hugged them all tightly before going up to my mother s room. She was packing clothing in a bag.

Oh hey Sola, I m happy to see you home Can I ask you something serious dear? She asked stopping what she was doing to sit down

I shrugged. Sure mom, what s up?

Can you be here for a bit of time so I can take the other s to see around the country and Lisa should be here some time within the next few weeks? She asked

I blinked my eyes confused. W-Why me?

I don t trust your elder or younger sisters. She said shaking her head

I sighed. Alright, fine, but I don t need anyone to baby sit me or anything like that. If I can live in a dorm alone then I can live here without dealing with someone else s drama b.s

Fair enough. Thank you dear. I promise you that I ll repay you for this. She said before she hugged me

I hugged her back and I went to my room. I closed my eyes for a bit from the walk up the evil hill only to feel like I was stabbed in the stomach. I opened my eyes to see that I was back where the nightmare left off .and Arthur had killed me for calling my mother.

I never really liked you anyways Stupid girl. Arthur said before he left kicking my foot with his own

I could only feel pain as I took the butcher knife out of my chest. I screamed in pain as I did before I slowly got up and crawled to my laptop closing it. I then weakly went towards the steps before I fell down them and I hit the book shelf at the end of the steps. I whined in pain before I got up only to be picked up. I looked up to see that it was Alfred He hadn t left yet.

Arthur did this didn t he? He asked

I only looked away from him.

I knew that old coot was mad that you called your mother but I didn t think he d go this far. He said as he carried me outside and into his car.

I tried to close my eyes and he shook me awake.

Don t close your eyes Sola it might be tempting But please don t close your eyes.

He then turned on really loud rap music Yeah that really kept me up. I HATE rap music. He got me to the hospital relatively quickly. He took me to the emergency room and I was instantly placed in. Once my head hit the bed I was knocked out. I jumped out of my bed landing near my dresser before I shook my head and I felt where the pain would have been. I saw a scar mark on me which I could only guess that it was because of the dream. I was then called down stairs to stay goodbye to everyone before I made myself dinner and played a few video games before I answered my phone not even looking at the number as I tried to get my monk past heaven.

Hello?

Ello love Do you remember me? Was all I heard.

The fuck is going on here? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Do it all over again just great.

I blinked a few times How the hell did Arthur Kirkland know my damn cell phone number?

Love are you still there? He asked

Oh uh. Sorry. Kind of busy and have had a long day Who are you again sir? I asked playing dumb.

I needed to know if he knew of the weird things that have been happening in my head

You know very well who this is love or must I remind you of the scar you have on your chest? He said lowly

I froze and I disconnected the call before turning my phone off. I couldn t believe he remembered that! Which means that Alfred knew of the stuff that happened too Which meant I was in deep crap. I turned off the ps3 before I locked the door turning off lights as I went up to my room. I made sure the other lights were off before going into my room. I didn t turn my lamp on, I just went to where I knew my laptop was and had the brightness on it dimmed as I found things to make me forget what I just experienced. I fell asleep around midnight and I woke up in pain, I saw that it was because of what happened with Arthur. I saw that Alfred was waiting on the side of the room, I got his attention and he hugged me lightly.

I m happy that you re awake! You ve been out for like Three weeks. He said sadly

And you ve been there since then? I asked

Yeah Can t I worry about a pretty girl? He asked curiously

I blushed H-He thought I was pretty?

I I guess But only when you find a pretty girl. I know I sure as heck aren t one. I said with a sigh

Aww, don t place yourself down like that! Of course you re pretty! He said with a smile as he made me look into his eyes

For the first time in ever I actually started to like Alfred It was weird. I thought I d always have my hate for the annoying country. But he was actually showing signs of being a some-what tolerable person. I blushed and smiled a little bit.

W-Well if I m pretty then why did Arthur be so rude to me? I asked sadly

Because he doesn t know how to express his feelings, I know he meant well but I think his anger got the better of him. He actually freaked out about an hour after I took you into the hospital.

I crossed my arms and sighed. I m never going to forgive him He doesn t seem to realize just how much I used to look up to him which is now all but shattered.

Really? Why the hell would you look up to him for? Alfred asked confused

I sighed again and sat back on the bed. Alfred, I m a middle child of many I know that Arthur looked after you and Mathew as younger brother s as he had two elder brothers So I knew his pain for dealing with both elder and younger siblings I even understood why he acted how he did towards you after the revolutionary war he cared a lot for you and he grew a bond with you that he didn t have with his other siblings. I m actually dealing with something very similar with my younger sister Rosa. For the first time in a while her and I aren t sharing a room and she wants me to stop being so close to her because she thinks I m being too protective of her But I only want what s best for her, she was the only one of my sisters that I could have a conversation with and be happy talking to for a long while Sure we fought a lot and sometimes it did get physical, but it never stopped us from loving the other. I said with a sad smile

Wow, I didn t think you d get that in-depth. He said shocked.

Well its true Its why went he asked me on a date alone the day the three of us went to the beach that I felt more than a bit hurt that he laughed at me. I said sadly

He took you out on a date and laughed at you for what? He asked confused

I sighed and I told him about the conversation that Arthur and I had and what happened afterwards. He shook his head and he placed his hand on top of mine.

He shouldn t have done that, it was really rude of him.

No kidding it s why I called my mother when I did. I didn t want to be in the same place as someone who doesn t take what I say to them at least a little bit seriously. I said with a sigh. But I m thankful you were smart enough to take me here You really did save my life Alfred, Thank you.

Hey what are Hero s for. He said with a grin

I giggled a bit covering my mouth from smiling. He took my hand from my mouth and he kissed me. I was beyond shocked I knew that Arthur was a slick ass pirate which is how he got away with kissing me in that damn car of his, but this was a damn bold move for Alfred. He then backed away from me blushing a bit as he looked away from me.

I grinned and I pulled on his tie making him go closer to me before I kissed him for not letting me even have time to respond to what he did. He grinned and kissed me back as I felt his hand go to my cheek keeping me in the kiss as he pushed me down. I blushed as I saw just how much taller he really is to me I felt even shorter than usual. I stand at 5 5 as Alfred stand at about 6 1 Yeah Totally feels short. He soon let go of my face and smiled at me.

No pretty girl should have to deal with someone who s going to be mean to them If you d like I can be your personal body guard until you have to go back to college

I shook my head. I should be fine but thanks for the offer Alfred.

He smiled a little before he got the nurse. I was let out after a checkup. I walked home and I saw Arthur on the front porch with his back turned to me. So I went to the back entrance where I softly opened and closed the door before ninja-ing my way up to my room. Thankfully I was able to go upstairs without him noticing me. But he caught on once I started to make dinner for myself, he had the nerve to pull me away from the stove and push me up against the metal table that was near it.

Why the bloody hell did you kiss Alfred for?! He asked angered

Why do you all of a sudden give a damn about what I do? I asked glaring at him.

I care because I love you Sola! Ever thought about that?! He said angered

I was speechless Even though it probably was a lie, it caught me off guard.

Why?

Do I really need to have a reason behind loving a beautiful girl like you? He asked as he cupped my face in his hand

I looked away from him and blushed. I I don t see what you and Alfred see in me. You say I m beautiful and he said that I was pretty You both don t see how different I am verse my sisters elder and younger. All I ever get is hate, so I m venomous towards anyone who tries to make me think that I m actually something to them. I I probably sound crazy right now but I don t care. It s who I am weather you like to see it or not.

He scoffed. He probably said some cheese bloody line to you didn t he? He asked he moved away from me

Are you jealous that I was being nice to him? I asked curiously

N-No! Don t be childish Sola. He said a bit too quickly.

Well then I guess I ll just ask him to stay with me for the remainder of the time I have left here. I said going towards the door

He stopped me and he pulled me into his chest. I smirked as I looked up to him.

You are so gullible.

And you aren t?

Psh, I haven t been gullible since I was eight. I said coldly

So you don t believe anything either one of us says do you? He asked

Uh no. I said shaking my head. You two both try too hard to get something that s not even there to begin with.

He looked to me curiously. What do you mean?

I mean you two are trying to win over my heart when I no longer have one. I don t feel any real emotions since I was sixteen You should know why Arthur.

He held on to me a bit tighter. Then what did you call three weeks ago?

That was the last bit of my heart going out the window. I said sadly

He turned me around and kissed me hard on the lips as he backed me up into the counter. He wouldn t let me go so I had no choice but to kiss him back. When I did he slowly backed away from me.

I won t lose you to him I give you my word on that Sola. That twit may have fixed the mistake I made, but I won t do something like that again. He said seriously

Always with the empty promises.

He then left me alone and I was able to cook again. After I ate and I did the dishes I checked to see when I had to go back to school only to see that the school was completely shut down due to a mass murder that happened that blew the school up. So I was stuck at home great. I then called my mother and I went on the porch ignoring Alfred and Arthur.

Hey Sweetie how are you? She asked happily

Mom I have some weird but odd news for you. I checked the site for the school I go to and apparently it no longer exists someone blew the entire school along with 14 of the staff members that were in the building up. I was given a notification about it and was told to find a different school to go to and work off from there.

Oh I m sorry honey. Well you know you can be there for as long as you need to. She said sadly

I sighed. I know I m thankful that you re as kind as you are mom I ll be looking for a new college to go to tomorrow I I just don t feel up to it today.

Oh did Alfred tell you about what s going to happen from now on? She asked

No, Alfred never told me anything, what was he supposed to tell me? I asked as I looked to Alfred

Who just gave me a weird confused look, Honey we re on our way back so they promised to behave only if date one of them.

I looked at my phone weirdly. You re bull crapping me mom right? I asked

No honey I m not.

Mom I don t know if you ve noticed but I m not as attractive as the other girls I d be lucky to even find something I even like in both guys. Arthur is too much of a prick and takes things waaay to seriously sometimes and Alfred is too kidish and reminds me of Angela s old boyfriend John. So in those regards it s never going to happen.

Well then I guess you re going to have to deal with them how they are.

Then she hung up on me. I clutched my phone before I threw it inside, I closed the door before I jumped over the railing and started to take a walk. I needed to get away from them and the bull shit so I was going to go walk to John s place hoping he d be able to help me out since he was a guy and had been through a lot of relationships. I got down to the bottom of the hill and I heard both guys calling me.

I cursed under my breath and I looked both ways before I ran off. I knew where I was going even at night. I did play frogger more than once to get to his place, but it was worth it to get away from Arthur and Alfred. I got to the corner where his house was and I didn t see either one of the boys. So I walked to regain my breath before I knocked on the door 


	6. Chapter 6

?Chapter six: Seeing in a different point of view

He didn t answer so I figured he might be at his work so I went for a long hike/walk to the shop he worked at and saw him Pok mon trading with a co-worker.

He looked up and smiled. Hey Sola, what s up?

I wanted to hang out with you, but I saw you weren t home so I came here. I said with a smile.

Cool, oh Sola this is my co-worker Andy, he has a water Pok mon fetish just like you. John said with a smile

Really now? I asked curiously

Yeah, I just traded him four evolution of Eevee for four different water type Pok mon. John said showing me the cards.

Well that s interesting Oh John You would happen to have Saphire for the DS would you? I asked curiously

Hm I think I might. Let me check. He said before he went into the back.

Andy then looked me up and down. Well aren t you a cutie.

Not interested so don t even try. I already have two guys on my trail that I m trying to lose but they keep finding me somehow I don t need another. I said bluntly

Ouch that was harsh

Yeah so is life get over it. I said coldly

Well then, this is going to be a waste of time. Time to go back to work. Andy said as he sighed

I waited a bit longer for John before he came out with a small square box. You re lucky I had one more left. Will this be it Sola? He asked

No, do you know if there s any other guitar hero games for the ps3 than the ones I have? I asked

I think there was two that just came out let me see if we have them.

He left again and this time to the side. I saw that Andy was still checking me out, which annoyed me. I never will understand men. I left after getting the three games. I walked home and I saw that the boys were back on the porch. I went inside from the back again before I went up to my room and I slept. I had a tiring day and I didn t want to deal with them. I woke up in my room to hear banging on the front door, I went to my mom s room to see that the two familiar cars were out front Which meant they were outside. I heard the front door being busted open and them yelling my name. I shut my mother s door and hid in her deep closet. I was small enough to fit in it and hide from them. I heard one of them going up the steps.

Come on Sola We know you re here. You can t hide from us. Arthur said seriously

I heard him curse as he made my curtain for my room fall. Serves the asshole right for barging into my home. I then heard him go up the steps before walking around then going back down them again. He then went past my mom s room again and he opened the door. I heard him go through the room and he looked in the closet before he went out of the room. I waited until I heard him go downstairs before I sighed. I got out slowly and looked around the room before I got out of the closet, I slowly walked on the floor making sure I didn t step on any creaky boards before I went to the window to see Alfred and Arthur up front talking. They both looked irate that they couldn t find me They both really cared for me and I don t even know if I really do feel anything for them. Sure Alfred is a good friend and Arthur can be kind at times but I don t think that after getting laughed at by Arthur that I want to ever date him and Alfred is just generally a pest. Then an idea came to mind. I got my phone from my room and I texted Arthur.

|If you wish for me to show myself to you and Alfred, be where we first met at nine tonight. Be anywhere else at that time and I won t ever talk to you two again.|

I saw Arthur jump and he read the text aloud to Alfred. They both started to argue. Then Arthur got back to me.

|Where are you now?|

|Safe where you don t know: P be at the first place we met at night tonight. Be anywhere else at that time and I won t ever talk to you two again.|

I heard Arthur swear before he left in his car. Then Alfred left in his own, once I knew I was alone I went down to eat. I then played a few video games before I took a shower and placed on the nicest clothes that I had. It was 8:30 so I left the house and I walked to the park where I first saw them. I looked at the time on my phone to see that it was 9:03. I waited until 9:30 before I gave up on them. They apparently didn t care enough to show themselves, so I walked back and as I began to leave the park I was held by both of my wrists. I saw that it was both guys, they looked a bit for the worse.

Nice of both of you two show up a half hour late What the hell were both of you doing fighting with one another? I asked rhetorically.

They looked away from each other embarrassed, I rolled my eyes.

I m NOT surprised. Alright, what the fuck do you two want from me? You two apparently know me from a different timeline so what do you want? I asked curiously

We want the ending to be different. Alfred said sadly

I don t want to relive seeing you jump to your death Sola. Arthur said sadly

I looked to them both confused. I jumped off of something to my death What the hell?

I never knew that. Even though you two are here I still get the dreams of the other timeline. I said sadly

Arthur hugged me tightly and he actually cried on me. I apologize for all that I did before.

I was more than confused on why he was being so emotional towards me.

In the regards to what? I asked looking to him curiously

In the regards of shattering your heart I never meant to do that to you. I honestly thought you were joking with me But after a few months I saw that you were slowly dying because of the stress that Alfred and I gave you. You finally lost it when we fought over you for the tenth time in a week

We tried to get you off of the roof but you wouldn t listen You jumped off of the roof and died by the hard impact of the stones in your backyard to your body. Alfred said sadly

Then maybe you two need to consider the feelings of the female heart. I said as I pushed Arthur off of me.

We know that now But we need your help to make our timeline better. Arthur said sadly

I sighed. Okay Enlighten me Arthur how?

Time magic. Come back to our timeline Convince yourself not to kill herself. Arthur said sadly

Psh, not gunna happen. I know myself No way would I be able to convince myself to not die. I said shaking my head

Please Sola. Alfred asked. You re very important to both of us.

I rubbed between my eyes and I sighed. You two are hopeless I swear. If I do this you two have to let her pick who she wants to be with alright?

They both nodded their heads. Arthur then did some weird chant and he took me back in time to a place where I felt very familiar to. Arthur sighed sadly.

She s right out there.

I went outside and I pulled myself down before I hugged her tightly. Killing yourself isn t the answer. Trust me If you do that those two dip shits will find me again and this will be a repeat. Now they promised me that they ll let you pick who you want to be with.

I don t want to be with either I want to be alone.

Not going to happen with them. They are as stubborn as getting Rosa out of her bed.

She sighed and rubbed her head. Alright, then who do you think I should go with?

Arthur I know he laughed at you and let me tell you I feel your pain. But Alfred is just a big bro to you don t let him confuse you. I promise you that you ll have a better time being around Arthur than around Alfred.

She took a deep breath and she hugged me. Thank you.

I nodded my head and the two of us went inside. We both saw the guys just waiting for us.

So? Who s going to be with you Sola? Alfred asked

Before I answer take her home. She said pointing to me.

Arthur did and I was portaled to the door step of the house. I went inside and I collapsed into sleep on the couch. When I did I woke up in my room, it was a bit quiet so I calmly did my daily routine before I remembered what I did. So when I went downstairs to see both guys before they even talked I placed my hands out in front of me to show them that I was going to talk first.

I m not going to be in a middle of a tug of war between the two of you. I promised myself I wouldn t kill myself so I ll just ask you two three serious questions and from there I ll chose who I ll be with and the other can t say shit about it. I said seriously

They both nodded their heads so I sighed and I sat down at the table rubbing my head. First question for you Arthur, when you took me on that date did you think I was joking or being serious? I asked

Joking. He said sadly

Alright, Arthur next question, if I didn t make the promise to myself not to kill myself what would you do if I were to jump off of the roof right now? I asked curiously

Try to stop you of course. He said looking down sadly

Wow, he must have felt really guilty for what he did.

Last question Arthur What would you do to show me that you actually gave a damn about me?

He looked up to me oddly. I don t think I understand your question love.

Words are cheap to me, you can lie out your ass about anything, what would you do to show me that you gave a damn about me?

I saw the blush from hell go on his face and I laughed. That s enough of an answer for me. I said rubbing my hand against his cheek with a grin

I then looked to Alfred who was glaring at Arthur. Alright wanna be hero, your turn. Alright first question to you is what were you thinking when you went against what I said on the beach? I asked

He sighed and he looked to me. I was just messing around. I didn t think you d drown.

Second question, why weren t you the one who got me out of the water if you saw me struggling?

I didn t know until Arthur went into the water You both almost died if I didn t see him go in the water.

I looked to him shocked before I looked to Arthur who looked down embarrassed. I then looked back to Alfred.

Last question Alfred. What would you do to show me that you gave a damn about me? I asked curiously

He shrugged. Take you out somewhere I dunno.

I got up and I took a deep breath. Alright, I need to think about what I ve heard from you two. I ll find you two in a half hour So please don t bug me.

They both nodded their heads. I got a pop tart before I went out on the back porch. I ate it in silence before I thought about the pros and cons of both. There were too many cons for Alfred. He was just too reckless. I knew who I was going to end up with, I stood up with the wrapper of the pop tart and I went inside. It was just Arthur inside so I smiled as I sat down next to him on the couch. He was reading one of the mystery books that my mother got me. I had already finished so I was happy someone else was able to get some enjoyment out of it. 


End file.
